pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Gates Assassin/Archive Three
gasp--ChaoticToast 21:43, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :NINJA'D TEH NINJA COZ IM A NINJA TOO!--'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :HOW DARE YOU NINJA TEH NINJA!-- The Assassin 17:51, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ninja!--Reason.decrystallized 16:53, 24 June 2008 (EDT) YAY! ALL CLEAN!-- The Assassin 14:50, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :First. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:50, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Sekond --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Stop trolling. — Skakid 16:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Stop spamming? Oo You are writing the same thing on a second talk now... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:55, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Firsting is a divine right. Never will it be trolling. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:57, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:58, 24 June 2008 (EDT) '' "Cheating does not exist. It is simply a clever way of winning."'' <3 Brandnew. 17:00, 24 June 2008 (EDT) GATES, CALL ME YOU MOTHERF%!@ER YOU NEVER PICK UP YOUR PHONE--ChaoticToast 14:23, 25 June 2008 (EDT) JESUS CHRIST is sweet--ChaoticToast 14:45, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :Hi Dave.-- The Assassin 14:58, 25 June 2008 (EDT) ::Julian you bitch, call me naow.--ChaoticToast 15:30, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :::how do you change your signature--ChaoticToast 16:00, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Alt + f4 usually brings u to the screen ^_^-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 16:13, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :::::god i have an awesome screenshot of me yelling that retarded "hey luxons alt-f4 for tactics screen" joke and then someone immediately leaving the game.--Reason.decrystallized 18:49, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Heh, yeah... *in kamadan 1-10 arena...* "PRESS ALT-F4 FOR COOKIES!!!" "Mittens Man has left the game." "Looks like somebody went to get some cookies!" --ChaoticToast 13:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Build:W/A You're All Alone Did you make this build? It just sounds like you talking. Plus it uses the word manly, so... Yeh. Just wondering.--ChaoticToast 12:04, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Checking History is good-- The Gates Assassin 12:32, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::Right.--ChaoticToast 19:14, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Star BuRN > Star. insert peer pressure to join BuRN here. :there seems to be an error in your calculations. I believe you meant to say, "Star >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> BuRN." Simply because we have a guy named Whippy in our guild. And we own your alliance >.> Invincible Rogue 03:36, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::And we are awesome. Don't forget that part.-- The Gates Assassin 08:27, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::So what is it anyway, a guild?? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:29, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::''We have a guy named Whippy in our guild. We own your alliance. Quite obvious it is. Brandnew. 08:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::...if course it's a guild...-- The Gates Assassin 08:44, 28 June 2008 (EDT) SECOND! or wait... what were you talking about? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:31, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Build talk:A/W Critical Hammer Striker It actually works XD Magehunter strike has 3 sec recharge. U'll be spamming that and prot strike. Just thought you'd like to hear.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:51, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Doesn't matter. You have one less knockdown and no enraging charge and you give up that KD for...critical hit percentages?-- The Gates Assassin 07:48, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Better energy, faster adrenaline gain, fast activation attack speeds (ftw), spamming of knockdowns and so on. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::Hammer wars don't need energy that much.-- The Gates Assassin 10:06, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::If you spam Magehunter Strike and Protector's Strike you do. And that build got much faster adrenaline gain than any other hammer warrior primary got. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I thought 2 KDs was enough... It still works in RA/AB and that crap cause of good DPS. You wont be knock-locking tho. Which isnt needed in RA/AB. Anyways, a sin with a hammer is fun >:). Doesnt replace a hammer warior, it just happens to be using a hammer.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:41, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Skakid says trolling I say third.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 07:35, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :What?-- The Gates Assassin 07:42, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::What?-- 09:06, 4 July 2008 (EDT) Hola. I'm goin' away on vacation July 5 thru July 13 (Sat-Sat). Just so y'all know. :D --'' ChaoticToast'' 17:04, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Who ru?-- 09:07, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::0.0 me too actually. Well, just July 5th throught 7th (2 days ago till today) but w/e.-- The Gates Assassin 00:04, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Coming back today. One of the worst vacations i've had. Family went to the beach nearly every day, i got sunburned the very first day and didn't want to go the rest of the week, so i stayed at the rental house and watched g4tv... =\. Not much of a vacation... other than the fact that we don't get G4 at home so I got to watch it here... whatever, happy to be coming back home. --'' ChaoticToast'' 11:03, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I stayed home...did barely anything and got Vorison Cable + G4tv =D-- The Gates Assassin 12:25, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's spelled Verizon, you idiot... BTW my family could get G4 but since it moved channels we have to pay extra for it, and my parents would pay the extra like 5 cents per month for it but I just haven't pushed it on them cause I'm lazy... But I'm going to do it this weekend because they're broadcasting E3 '08 on G4 starting Monday and I wanna watch that. :D --'' ChaoticToast'' 14:48, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Did you finish your book? You must have or else you wouldn't be on the computer, unless your parents aren't at home or something... --'' ChaoticToast'' 14:49, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::They found me another book, surprisingly it's good, so as long as I read every day I'm fine.-- The Gates Assassin 16:48, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Aha. I'm reading a halo book, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Half way done so far, it's really good actually. What book did you find? --'' ChaoticToast'' 17:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::: best book ever-- 17:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Mmmmmm Shadow Steps don't suffer from aftercast. <-- Makes me sad :(-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :=/ I actually remember that too. The nerf really sucks in PvP, too bad it hit runners too tho. -- The Gates Assassin 23:56, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Character Layout That character layout is from Lensor over at GWW. Crimson 12:14, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :ooo yeah i remember that. I'll give credit.-- The Gates Assassin 14:00, 12 July 2008 (EDT) New Page Design Yay, you are finally making your user page elaborate and well designed! Needs more color though, IMO. GJ so far, though. --'' ChaoticToast'' 21:44, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Metal Gear Solid 4 Awesome game! Much better than GTA 4! Kongtorp 11:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol too totally different games but yeah I loved it. I kinda liked MGS3 better tho story wise.-- The Gates Assassin 11:26, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yes I know they are differnt, but i think that GTA has gotten too good reviewes and that MGS should be "the game of the century" more than GTA. I like MGS3 better too, but I haven't played number 1 or 2 :'( Kongtorp 11:35, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Same here. I just love Ocelot + Snake and Eva + Snake, not to mention a lot of the stuff in MGS4 made absolutely no sense to me and some of those picture cutscenes were waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long.-- The Gates Assassin 11:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Fallout 3 is gonna be better... Than MGS4 will ever be.--'' ChaoticToast'' 11:47, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Vote on my build Sure, Imbagon's better, but that's not designed to be an Imbagon. Maybe add a little constructive criticism to the build discussion page. Crimson 15:38, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :how about, "by using 'save yourselves!' for spear of redemption, you could turn this mediocre DPS-er into the most broken build in the game"?--Reason.decrystallized 16:24, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Pretty much what I said.-- The Gates Assassin 16:33, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Most epic comment ever. Selket Shadowdancer 16:36, 15 July 2008 (EDT) i r a gud asasin Perfect score :D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:10, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :Meh, that shit quiz is from so long ago. I'm sure like half of it was completely false stuff.-- The Gates Assassin 00:07, 21 July 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, yeah it is. That cape is my old guild's IoS cape, which disbanded about a year and a half ago.-- The Gates Assassin 00:07, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :::Lol and it's Surviving Sin, whom you deleted like a year ago as well--'' ChaoticToast'' 10:29, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Wild Guess Wild guess,you are a fat,balding man of 40+years. You don't have a job and live in your mom's basement where you spend the majority of your time stalking the IP addresses of various PvX wiki users. [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 02:10, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :...wat-- Blackened 02:13, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Actually no. I'm 16, live at home still, have all my hair, I work at burger king, live in my own room and spend most of my time on either GW or at a friends house. Only reason I came to your user page because I didn't recognize your username when I saw your vote on the FoW Warrior Runner, and based on your name and icon, thought you liked mesmers and ritualists. Oh and trolling is bad.-- The Gates Assassin 12:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Hmm.....well...it seems I was mistaken. I submitted a me/rt build not to long ago under a different no longer used pvx wiki username. So I thought you had (somehow) seen/obtained the IP address of my old username and were very proud of urself for figuring out we were the same person. Thus, you smugly posted on my userpage about me liking mesmer/ritualists. I thought you were one of those people who were paranoid about people having multiple PvX wiki accounts, thus in annoyance I posted the above comment on your talk page.(Also it was REALLY late at night were I live so I probably wasn't thinking clearly) Assumptions ftl right? Well, I really do apologize for making assumptions and yes, I do like mesmers/ritualists.:p [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 16:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Looking back on this again, I must have been REALLY tired to make that kind of a jump based on the evidence....ah well,everyone says/thinks/does/tries to do really stupid things sometimes including me . :) [[User:Psychiatric Consultant| Psychiatric Consultant]] 16:13, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :lmao "You like mesmers don't you" "FUCKING PERV"-- The Gates Assassin 16:32, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Might be inferior to a Ranger, but doesn't deserve a 0-0-0 at all. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :^--Reason.decrystallized 09:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Shen gave it a 1.8 or something, it's not that far off. But I do agree, 0-0-0 doesn't really qualify. And hey, it works pretty good on heroes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:43, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::With Critical Defense or something it's even got better survivability than the avarage Barrage Ranger. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::and with CA it attacks faster, and with a zealous bow you can take "YMLaD!" and "Finish Him!" and spam the shit out of them.--Reason.decrystallized 09:52, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I wish I could give it negatives tbh.-- The Gates Assassin 12:09, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's a good hero build, and doesn't deserve such a low rating. However I do think the article needs more work because Shadow Refuge is pointless. Selket Shadowdancer 12:14, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's inferior to the ranger version, and the ranger version can be on heros as well. There's no reason to keep it.-- The Gates Assassin 12:15, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Apart from it being the only workable Assassin hero build that doesn't require oodles of micromanagement? I'm changing my vote because I don't think its great anymore, but it's definitely not trash, just dated. Probably needs archiving more than anything else. Selket Shadowdancer 12:21, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Heroes run scythes all right. not as well as a human because no critical agility or Aura of Holy Might, but at least they don't epically fail.--Reason.decrystallized 14:32, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::There really is no reason to run it at all. Moebius does more damage, WS does more DW AND more damage, RS does WAY more damage...all assassin builds beat it even if they are all melee ranged. And the Ranger version kills it since rangers have access to secondary and the energy management is the same.-- The Gates Assassin 14:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Your Monk guide On Gameamp is epic. I added that to my favourites because it is going to help me out loads because I just rolled a Monk for PvE (and later PvP once I get Monking experience). Nice work mate! :) Selket Shadowdancer 12:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol I totally forgot about that thing. Gl with the monk.-- The Gates Assassin 12:12, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks, hopefully it will serve me well, though I've got alot of equipment to buy. xD Selket Shadowdancer 12:14, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::I actually found that PvE is a good place to practice if you take it more seriously than you have to.-- The Gates Assassin 12:17, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah a few of my friends have said the same. So I'm thinking of basically completeing all campaigns first before even thinking of hitting PvP. Selket Shadowdancer 12:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::=/ looking at it again I wish I could fix a few things.-- The Gates Assassin 12:22, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::=/ Assassin guide was better.-- The Gates Assassin 12:25, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Never got around to readng it tbh. I only found the monk guide cz a guild mate gave me the link as I was asking for advice with weapon sets etc. I'm going to copy and paste it into Word and save myself a hard copy if thats ok with you? Selket Shadowdancer 12:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::(ec) mmhmm. I'll be beating myself up about the errors in the assassin guide. brb.-- The Gates Assassin 12:28, 24 July 2008 (EDT) So I ordered Oblivion. (for the PC) and it's coming some time this weekend, hopefully. Ordered it on Wednesday, so it should be coming relatively soon. Totally different subject: Do you wanna see The Dark Knight today?--'' ChaoticToast'' 10:22, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :I had more fun modding Oblivion and using Blender to render custom armor and weapons than I had actually playing the game. It's good fun, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:31, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Can't wait to be able to have a meteor spell in Oblivion :D-- The Gates Assassin 10:31, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::I got a new computer today, so i'll be able to play it for the first time ever. looking forward to it, actually--loved morrowind, this should be fun, too.--Reason.decrystallized 10:33, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::This is amazing-- The Gates Assassin 10:36, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::This is way awesomer.. wanna see the dark knight mr sullivan?--'' ChaoticToast'' 12:13, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::!!!!!!! heh--'' ChaoticToast'' 12:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT) I have never played an Oblivion game on the PC. I liked Morrowind on the Xbox and Oblivion on the Xbox 360 though, I spent hours playing those. Selket Shadowdancer 13:19, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :mmm--'' ChaoticToast'' 15:40, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::HAY. Oblivion works like shit on my computer, when can I come over your house so we can install it there? Oh, and I'm gonna try to get my sister to switch computers with me cause she doesn't need the better computer (she doesn't play any games).... yah--'' ChaoticToast'' 15:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Why would you buy a single player game for pc? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :cause, oblivion for pc is amazing... you can do so much stuff, and get mods for it... just click the links above and you'll see, none of those things are in the actual game so you need to have a pc to get them.--'' ChaoticToast'' 15:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::he means, go download it —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:06, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::He tried, he failed. -- The Gates Assassin 17:40, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oblivion freaking owns. Glass armor owns. Too bad my guy had 100% Chameleon constant effect. And some people get it for PC because they don't have an Xbox 360. =D [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I bought it because I bought the Collector's Edition. ;o -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::"HAY. Oblivion works like shit on my computer, when can I come over your house so we can install it there? Oh, and I'm gonna try to get my sister to switch computers with me cause she doesn't need the better computer (she doesn't play any games).... yah"--'' ChaoticToast'' 18:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) nub User talk:Godliest/Contestbox#Suggestions for upcoming contests ADD IDEA AND SIGN NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 14:15, 25 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u like mudkips... 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Holy shit, that mudkip has a HUGE head.-- The Gates Assassin 12:22, 29 July 2008 (EDT) there was a kind of vote whipe at this build http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise&action=rate because the build setup is changed a bit to make it lots more effective, maybe you could vote again (you need to delete your old vote for this :) ?robertjan 07:28, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Hai! Sorry for calling you a flamer xD! You reminded me of somone I hate o.o! Anyways Thanks for the welcome back! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 08:37, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :=/ Np man. Welcome back.-- The Gates Assassin 23:09, 2 August 2008 (EDT) RA U ownd mai face xD gg--[[User:Froggerton|''Froggerton]] I'm a frog! 00:38, 5 August 2008 (EDT) Thats cuz gates is leet pro etc. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask''']] of 01:04, 6 August 2008 (EDT)